Sam: The Time He Was Most Interrupted
by Tisha Wyman
Summary: The story takes place a couple of months after Hunteri Heroici. After watching the episode, I had the unusual idea of what is happening to Sam. I decided to write a story on it. This is a one shot. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own or make money from Supernatural, it's cast, or the actors who portray them.


Sam: The Time He Was Most Interrupted

Sam stood in the laboratory, the words of Crowley still echoing off the walls. A look of shock, sorrow, and utter confusion showed on the hunter's face.

Dean and Castiel were gone. He didn't know where, but he figured they were dead. Killing a creature like the head Leviathan had to have consequences. He understood it now.

He looked around him. There were others and he didn't think he had it in him to do anything about them. There was no one left. Meg and Kevin were gone.

Sam walked outside and managed to get the Impala out of the sign where Meg had driven it. The keys were still in the car. He sat inside and stared out the window in a daze. Suddenly, Sam Winchester zoned out.

He spent the next year with Amelia, a veterinarian he met when he ran over a dog. She had lost her husband. It took some time for them to connect, but Sam found himself taking a serious interest in the woman. He was building a new life and new memories.

After a year of normalcy, the hunter had packed his duffle. He rose late at night and drove to Whitefish, Montana. It was here his problems with Dean began.

Sam believed the lies he told his brother and grew angry at the hurt and bitterness Dean seemed to show. The two men hunted together but were not acting like brothers. The older hunter wanted to hunt and he did not believe that Sam wanted to go to college and back to Amelia.

After the hunt that brought them into cartoon land, Sam kept thinking back on what he had told the man about just fading out of reality. He started having dreams where Amelia found that her husband was alive. If this was true, why was he still with her?

After several months of confusion, Sam woke his brother and told him he had to talk to him.

"Okay, Sam," Dean yawned.

"Dean, I think I have something wrong with me inside."

"What kind of wrong, Sammy?"

"I need to explain some things to you about the year you were gone," Sam said quickly, watching his brother's face harden. "I think I zoned out….left reality behind."

"You what?"

"I drove for months, Dean. I know I stopped at places, but I don't remember any of it, except for the dog and Amelia. Memories started happening that make no sense. I don't think any of it was real," Sam's voice broke on the realization.

"Hold on a minute, Sam. You don't think it was real? Where the hell were you for a year?"

"I don't know. Dean, I'm sorry. I don't know."

Sam fell to the floor by Dean's bed, his body shaking and the tears of horror at what had happened to him wracked his body. Dean turned on the light and reached down to pull his baby brother into his arms. He finally had him on his bed and held him.

"Sammy, that could happen to any of us," the older Winchester whispered. "I love you, Man. I changed because mine was real. I think I still have some humanity here. I know you do. You couldn't deal? Your mind just gave notice? Okay, that I can understand. You've had more than your share of addictions and mental breaks due to our life."

Sam just shook his head, not accepting what his brother was saying.

"Sammy, there's nothing wrong with losing the ability to cope and trying to hide from reality. The important thing is you realize it and you face reality now. Can you do that?"

"I'm gonna have those memories. I created them. They'll never leave me, Dean."

"Well, I hope you'll share them with me. I want to know how you lived that year. Even if it was in your mind. I'll make a deal with you. My life was worse than Hell, Sammy, but I'll share with you the things that happened during that year. I just want you to share yours. We deal with them together."

Sam Winchester looked up into the green eyes of the man who raised him. Dean's eyes were wet with tears. More important, there was forgiveness.

The Winchesters were a team once more, each knowing there was a port in their storm, and it was each other.


End file.
